


Biology Lesson

by headlessjess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi-Curiosity, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Love, Teenagers, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlessjess/pseuds/headlessjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene's gay. She's known it since she was six. And yet, when an ignorant footballer introduces her to Sherlock Holmes, everything she thought she knew about herself comes crashing to her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the absolutely wonderful adlcrs.tumblr.com who won 'Most Organised' in my (ireneadlcr.tumblr.com) tumblr awards. She is wonderful in every way and it was a joy writing this ficlet.

'Nice tits, Adler!'

Irene sighed, released Kate's hand and turned. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rested a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

'Not on your team, dumbass.'

The guy in front of her was unfazed, and his eyes raked over her body without a hint of subtlety. 

'One night with me and you'd change your mind.'

She couldn't help but be amused, and after a short derisive laugh on her part, sauntered up to him until she was in kissing distance. Her hot breath through her blood-red lips caressed his face, making him both uncomfortable and aroused. He shuffled slightly, waiting for her to speak.

Her voice was a whisper, seductive and alluring, a siren who didn't need to sing. 'One night with you and I'd bite your dick off.' Her tone didn't match what she was saying, and her words left him almost stunned. She turned and strutted back to her girlfriend, Kate, and kissed her briefly.

The guy recovered from his momentary shock and shouted, 'Shame. Such a waste to have such a hot chick decide to be a lesbo.'

'That's funny, I think my girlfriend would disagree with you.' 

'Tell you what, how about I join in?'

'Fuck off.'

'Hey, I'm not the only one that thinks you're too hot to be a dyke. Here, look.' He grabbed a passing student by the shoulders and dragged him over. The boy was lanky and angular, all sharp jawlines and razor cheekbones, with a head of chaotic curls and eyes that were wiser than his years. Irene tried her hide her intrigue. 

'You think she's hot, mate?'

'Excuse me?' The boy wasn't shy, as such, but he wasn't threatening or loud either: he was observant, speaking when it was necessary in a measured tone that made you think there was a louder subtext between the lines of his speech.

'The chick. You think she's hot?'

The boy looked over Irene. Her skin prickled. Suddenly, she felt self conscious... and that never happened. There was a moment silence.

''Hotness', or more specifically, sexual attractiveness, is a concept based on childhood impressions and impacts other individuals have on you.'

Irene squinted briefly and cocked her head. What was his game?

'Say _what?'_   The guy looked confused and almost disgusted, pushing the boy away and with an outdated and frankly embarrassing pelvic thrust to Irene, strutted away. The boy ignored him, his eyes never leaving Irene. She challenged his gaze. He walked towards her. She cocked an eyebrow. He reached her. Her breath quickened. He carried on walking. _  
_

'Irene Adler.' she blurted, just before he was out of earshot.

'Sherlock Holmes.' 

And with that, he winked, looked away and walked off.

***

'So what was with you and that guy?' Kate asked in the cafeteria that day.

'Ugh, him? Thought I'd turn straight for him.' 

'Not him, the other one.'

'Wait, who?' She played dumb. She didn't want to talk about it. 

'That Holmes dude.'

'Oh, the tall one?'

Kate didn't answer.

'Nothing. He just has a thing for me.' There was a pause. 'Like a lot of people.' _Laugh, turn away, act normal._

Kate looked down.

'Certainly did.'

A pause. 

'So... is it reciprocated?'

A longer pause. Uneasy.

'Kate, I'm fucking gay.'

Was she convincing Kate? Or was she convincing herself?

'Sorry, that was harsh.' Irene turned round and looked Kate in the eyes. It used to be that she'd get this funny tingling in the pit of her stomach when they made eye contact. She pushed it to the back of her mind and leaned down to kiss her. 

'I love you.' The words felt forced.

Kate didn't reply.

***

She'd never noticed that he was at the back of her biology classroom. Why would she? She was usually lounging in the front, feet on the desk, flirting with the cute substitute teacher - yet now she was hyper aware of him: his eyes tickling her skin, his fingers tapping against the desk, his pencil scratching against the paper. She sat upright, subconsciously rubbing her neck. She pulled out a mirror and went over her lipstick compulsively. Her hands were constantly flattening her hair and pushing it back. She was feeling self conscious again, and it scared her.

And when she glanced back - her attempt at being nonchalant failing - he was watching her. His eyes were intense.

_Pull yourself together Irene._

'Right, set up the experiment and note down your results.' The substitute's voice pierced Irene's preoccupation and she jumped, startled.

His voice emerged from the back of the classroom.

'Can I work alone?'

'Yes.'

Irene smiled. A lone wolf - she could change that.

And she  _knew_  it was wrong. She  _knew_ she had a girlfriend. 

Yet she found herself walking to the back and leaning over him to look at his notes.

'Dominant.' She read out loud, her cheek inches from his.'Right handed. Girlfri... I'm sorry, what's this?' Her voice was flirtatious, a hint of a smile on her plump lips - she knew exactly what it was.

Sherlock simply stood up, brushed her off and walked away.

She skipped after him and blocked his way to the cupboard for which he was headed.

'A list about me?'

'Excuse me. You're in my way.'

'No, tell me.'

'If you wouldn't mind...'

'I'm intrigued!' She reached out and straightened his regulation tie, leaving her hands resting on his chest. 

He looked surprised with a hint of desire, and she reveled in it. The world seemed to stop, and Irene was winning.

'Hi, Miss, the headmistress wants to see Irene...' At the sound of her name, with her hands still on Sherlock, Irene turned... to see Kate, looking at her and Sherlock with her wide eyes. An eternity seemed to pass. Irene didn't move until the door slammed shut.

***

Irene caught up with Kate until they were in time and together walked to the headmistress' office. 

'Do you know what she wants?'

A shake of the head.

'How was chemistry?'

A shrug.

'Did you do that homework?'

A shake of the head.

'Are you okay?'

Silence.

***

'I've been told you provoked a football player and made him uncomfortable. I can't have that.'

'Miss, he called me a dyke! It was discrimination!'

'Did you or did you not threaten him?'

'I... I didn't! Of course not!'

'Kate, you were there. What happened?'

Irene breathed a sigh, knowing Kate would back her up.

When Kate didn't speak, Irene looked over at her. Their eyes locked, and Irene saw that Kate's were full of fire. Not the fire Irene liked; not passion, not lust. Fire. Anger. Pain. Her gaze burned through her, reeking of fury, leaving her feel disheveled and disconcerted.

'Kate?'

Still staring at Irene, she said in a confident voice: 'She threatened him.'

It was a back stab - and a vindictive one at that. 

'Suspension for a week.' Came the immediate response.

' _What?'_ Her gaze returned to the headmistress, pleading yet indignant. _  
_

'You heard me, Miss Adler.'

With a noise of disgust, she grabbed her handbag and without a look at Kate, walked out.

'Wait!' Kate called after her almost desperately.

'What?' There were angry tears in Irene's eyes as she turned to face her.

'Look... I just want to...'

'Explain why you just sold me out? When it'll go on my permanent record, when it'll affect my university applications?'

'Explain why?' Kate flared up again, bursting into flames. 'Because here you are, pretending you love me, pretending I'm the only one, while you're flirting and feeling and  _God knows what else_ with some guy who you have never even  _noticed_ before!'

'Don't you think you're a little protective? I mean, come on, I touched another human being, what's your point?'

'My point is, is that you're acting all disgusting with a guy while I'm just standing here like,  _do I fucking exist anymore?'_

'Kate, I am fucking  _gay!'_

'You know, you keep fucking saying that but you certainly didn't act it in that biology classroom!'

' _Act? It's not an act!'_

A sharp slap to the face and Irene stumbled backwards.

'Don't lie to me, Irene.' Kate's eyes were regretful but her words were resolute.

'Okay.' Irene spat. 'Okay. I like him. I do, I like him. As long as I can remember, I have only ever liked girls!  _Girls!_  I have called myself gay since I was goddamned six years old and here I am, a fucking mess over some  _guy!_ ' Tears flooded her face, her makeup escaping and streaking. Her hair broke free from its clips and surrounded her face in a thick, wild mane that reflected perfectly the insanity she was feeling. _  
_

For a minute, they just looked at each other. Kate absorbed Irene's appearance, for once _not_ perfect.She shook her head pityingly.

'I love you, Irene. I do. But I can't stand by and watch you love someone else.'

'I don't lo-'

'Stop it. Just stop it. Stop lying to yourself. You mightn't love him yet, but you love how different he is. You love the challenge, the danger of rejection. You love...'

'Okay, okay, I get it.' 

'So this is it. My goodbye. We can be friends but we're not together. And do whatever you want with Holmes.'

'Kate... I-'

'No, don't speak. Don't convince me.'

Irene nodded. Tentatively, she took three steps over to her, leaned slightly and kissed Kate's forehead. 'Thank you.'

Kate closed her eyes for a moment and composed herself. With a sniff and a wipe of the eyes, she turned on her heel and walked unsteadily away.

***

The days of suspension were painful. Her mother hadn't grounded her - or even been angry, once she heard the full story - but Irene hadn't left the house. Where could she go? Who with? Not Kate, not anymore. And Sherlock... out of the question.

And so she moped. Drank. Cried.

Alone.

***

Three days passed until it was Friday, her favourite day. She woke up still drunk from the night before, secret bottles of vodka concealed in her bag, her mother having left her to look after herself.

 _Friday! Do something, Irene! Go out! Seize the day!_ The drunken voice spoke some sort of sense to her, and messily getting dressed, she went out with one destination.

Third period. Biology.

***

She wasn't surprised that she got into school - right through the gates, no security, no stops along the way. She was Irene Adler. Even the staff were entranced by her at times. No one would have the courage to speak up.

Knock on the door. 'Miss, there's a call for you. Main office.' The poor substitute didn't know better, and she left Irene at the door, looking on at the class.

Sherlock's eyes were on her, as were the rest of the classmates, and slowly she wobbled her way over to him. She still, even intoxicated, radiated sex appeal. When she was a foot away from him, she reached inside his blazer pocket for his phone. He didn't resist, but sniffed loudly. 

'Vodka. Seven hundred and fifty milliliters in the past three days. High tolerance.' 

'You're sexy when you're clever.' She leaned over, showing more cleavage than necessary, and handed back his phone.

'I have your number. Expect a text.' Her lips were millimeters away from his, her forehead resting against his and her hand on his upper thigh before she burst out into a fit of giggles and staggered out.

***

Oh God. Oh dear Lord above.

Usually, when she had been drunk in the past, she had never remembered the stupid things she inevitably did - but she could recall every moment, every ashamed moment, of what she said yesterday.

 

_I'm sorry. I was drunk._

_Sent 11:07_

 

_That was obvious. - SH_

_Sent 11:31_

 

_How are you?_

_Sent 11:33_

 

No reply.

 

_Fancy skipping class? Suspension is boring._

_Sent 13:54_

 

_Biology is my favourite lesson. - SH_

_Sent13:59_

 

_Why?_

_Sent 14:00_

 

She prayed for his answer.

There was none.

 

_Skip chemistry?_

_Sent 14:40_

 

_School finishes in fifty minutes. - SH_

_Sent 14:43_

 

_Are you saying you'll meet me then?_

_Sent 14:46_

 

_No. - SH_

_Sent 14:50_

 

Ugh. 

 

_Then let's have dinner._

_Sent 15:35_

 

No reply.

 

_I'll pay._

_Sent 16:04_

 

Nothing.

 

_I'm lonely._

_Sent 16:25_

 

Still nothing.

 

_I need help with biology._

_Sent 16:45_

 

_I'll see you in thirty minutes. - SH_

_Sent 16:47_

 

***

'So what's the biology you needed help with?'

Irene shrugged over her wine - she'd always had a knack for looking older, especially with male waiters - and Sherlock just observed. He saw the blush that ran into her cheeks, he saw the slight shaking of her hand, he saw the frequent blinking and the quickened breath.

'You broke up with your girlfriend.' It wasn't a question.

'Yes. Well, really, she broke up with me, but it would have happened anyway.'

'Why?' He knew. He just wanted her to say it.

'Well, aren't you forward?'

'You're the one that asked me out.'

Irene looked down.

'I... I don't understand what's wrong with me. I'm usually so...'

'Dominant?'

'That was what was on top of your list, wasn't it? Yes, dominant. So confident. But now...'

'You're unsure.'

'Yes.'

A silence in which they looked at each other, took each other in, and before she even registered what she was doing, she leaned over and kissed him hard.

He was startled to say the least, and helpless under her warm lips and tongue. 

'I think it's time we left.' She whispered.

***

Her mother was still at work. Sherlock followed her as she unlocked the door to her home. He didn't really know what he was doing, and he knew it wasn't good for him, and he knew it could hurt him - but it felt right. Before he could even walk a few steps into the hallway, she pinned him against the wall with unexpected strength, kissing her way along his jaw and down his neck, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, softly biting on his skin on his collarbone.

'Maybe not so unsure.'

'Maybe.' Sherlock breathed. This was new. All new. 

She took his hand and led him into the sitting room, where she pushed him onto the couch.

'I don't... I...'

She rested a finger on his lips.

'I know. Don't worry.' She leaned down and kissed him again, biting at his bottom lip, exercising her control.

'But you were right. Dominant.'

He almost nodded, as if to say  _I'm always right_ , but somehow it didn't seem like the correct situation to be arrogant.

'And I was right too. I am gay. But with an exception.'

A pause.

'And I need you to teach me some biology.'

 


End file.
